


O Fortuna: the Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Series: The Notes Played In Between Podfics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Will Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small conversation between the two inspired by the episode "Sorbet" and Will's dialogue within that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Fortuna: the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Fortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842859) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/O%20Fortuna%20\(no%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:59
    * [MP3 with music](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/O%20Fortuna%20\(music\).mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | **Duration:** 00:22:51
Right-click and save. 
      * Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
        * Music: _O Fortuna_ , Carl Orff (Carmina Burana) 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on all my essays due next week... Hah!  
> Quick podfic because I was walking through S Wing at campus today and was reminded that Hannibal is shot there.  
> Yet again, thank you DarkmoonSigel for allowing me to podfic these awesome fics!


End file.
